8 Naga Mata Angin
by MamahTiri
Summary: Sebenarnya fanfik ini udah lama di buat tapi cuma. Chapter 1 doang yanh saya suka, sisanya mungkin hanya perencanaan kisah ajah, Cerita mengenai naga terpilih yang setara para dewa, namun naga terakhir tak pernah datang saat pertemuan para naga terpilih, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada naga terakhir itu,
1. Chapter 1

Pada jaman dahulu kala ada 8 naga legenda yang selalu di puja, baik di dunia manusia maupun di dunia siluman dan para dewa. 8 naga itu mewakili 8 mata angin.

Utara = Akashi Seijuuro

Timur Laut = Midorima Shintaro

Timur =Murasakibara Atsushi

Tenggara = Aomine Daiki

Selatan = Kise Ryouta

Barat Daya = Nijimura Shuzo

Barat =Mayuzumi Chihiro

Barat Laut = . . . . [Kuroko Tetsuya]

Namun belum pernah ada yang bertemu dengan naga terakhir itu, naga dari Barat Laut tidak pernah menampakkan wajahnya, dalam pertemuan naga setiap sepuluh tahun sekali.

Walau kelebihan sebagai naga terpilih, adalah dapat mengetahui keberadaan masing masing dari 8 naga, namun naga terakhir memiliki hawa keberadaan yang sangat tipis yang hampir mustahil untuk di lacak.

Namun anehnya setiap pertemuan 8 naga selalu ada suara yang menggema, entah petikan kecapi atau suling merdu yang mengiringi pertemuan mereka, seolah itu tanda kehadiran naga dari Barat Laut.

Namun setiap mereka mencoba melacaknya, suara itu akan menggema semakin keras dan menghilang.

Karena itu di pertemuan hari ini, dimana ke 7 naga sudah berkumpul, mulai terdengarlah suara suling merdu yang sendu.

"Shuzo, lakukan!" ucap Akashi sang naga utara.

Tiba-tiba, salah satu naga hitam menghilang, Nijimura Shuzo memiliki kemampuan untuk teleportasi, dialah sang penguasa ruang dan waktu.

Namun walau salah satu naga menghilang suara suling itu masing terus menggema merdu.

"Bagaimana, apa kau menemukannya?" Akashi, adalah naga yang dapat telepati pada siapapun kecuali naga terakhir ini.

"I-Ini?" Sampailah Shuzo di sebuah gua tua yang berlumut dan gelap, tampak seorang remaja kecil, yang tengah duduk sambil memegang suling.

.

.

.

Tidak memakan waktu lama, ke 6 naga lainnyapun mengikuti jejak Shuzo berada.

Hingga sampailah ke 6 naga di tempat yang sama, dengan yang dilihat sang naga Barat Daya itu, mereka saat ini dalam wujud manusia.

"Hamba Kuroko Tetsuya, naga dari Barat Laut,memberi salam pada ke 7 naga.

Hamba tidak tahu apakah hamba masih pantas menyandang sebagai perwakilan dari bawat laut"

Ucap remaja yang buta, tanduknya sudah patah dan sisik dari kulitnyapun banyak yang tercabut, begitu pula dengan kuku tangan dan kakinya.

"Kudengar naga dari Barat Laut begitu indah, bahkan melebihi keindahan ku-ssu?" ucap sang naga emas.

"Kise, diam!" ucap sang naga navy blue memukul.

"Shintaro, apa kau bisa menyembuhkannya?" ucap Akashi.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ku sembuhkan, Akashi" ucap naga emerald dalam bentuk manusianya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke istanamu" ucap Chihiro.

"Tunggu dulu" ucap Kuroko, mencoba memotong.

"Ada apa, Kuro-chin?" ucap naga paling besar.

"Selama hamba di gua ini, ada 2 manusia yang selalu menolong hamba. Hamba tidak bisa pergi begitu saja" lalu kuroko merintihkan air mata, semua naga terkejut.

Namun air mata itu seketika setelah jatuh berubah menjadi butiran kecil kristal bening. Kuroko meletakkannya di mulut gua.

"Apa kau sudah selesai nodayo?" ucap Midoriam

"Ya"

"kalau egitu ayo kita berangkat" ucap Akashidi ikuti oleh ke 6 naga lainnya yang berubah kembali menjadi naga raksasa. sedang Kuroko tetap dalam wujud manusianya.

.

.

Memakan waktu setengah hari perjalanan, sampailah mereka di kerajaan Timur Laut milik Midorima.

"Berendamlah~" Midorima menuntun Kuroko, ke tengah danau.

.

.

30 menit berlalu akhirnya Kuroko muncul ke permukaan sebagai naga yang meluncur kelangit, cipratan air danau menyebar ke mana-mana bahkan mengenai ke 7 naga lainnya.

Kuroko yang menyadari hal itu langsung turun, dan berubah bentuk menjadi manusia kembali.

"Ma-maafkan hamba, tuan tuan jadi basah~" ucap Kuroko, namun ke7 naga tak dapat berkomentar, selain menatap kaget pada penampilan Kuroko sekarang.

Rambut panjang mententuh tanah, di ikat setengah oleh tusuk kayu tua, baju yang tadinya robek kini indah berwana langit dengan benang putih seputih awan, mata aquamarine seolah melambangkan barat laut, suaranyapun tidak serak seperti sebelumnya, bahkan lebih merdu dari suling.

"Kau, Kurokocchi?" ucap Kise akhirnya.

"Hai"

"Jadi bisa kau jelaskan, bagaimana kau bisa berakhir seperti itu, Kuroko?" ucap Chihiro.

"Hamba dengar, Akashi-san bisa membaca pikiran.

Bisakah tuan membacakannya untuk hamba?" ucap Kuroko, dalam artian dia tidak bisa menceritakannya sendiri, dia butuh Akashi untuk menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Kuroko selama ini.

"Tentu,saja.

Kalau begitu, tidurlah di pangkuanku" ucap Akashi membuat ke 6 naga lainnya iri.

.

.

.

100 tahun lalu, sebelum ke 8 naga belum saling bertemu, Kuroko tinggal di sebuah kerajaan kecil di Barat Laut sebagai penguasa, namun entah mengapa rakyatnya selalu serba kekurangan.

Kuroko akhirnya menemui desanya satu persatu, namun setiap desa yang ia temui serba kekurangan itu, ia mencoba untuk menolong dengan memberikan sisiknya, namun orang yang di beri menceritakannya pada yang laian yang lain akhirnya menuntut hal nyang sama, setelah sisiknya habis mereka minta rambut, begitu habis mereka minta kuku, begitu habis mereka minta tanduk begitu hancur mereka minta kedua mata Kuroko.

Mengetahui rasa haus manusia yang tak ada puasnya, kurokopun akhirnya pergi dan bersembunyi di dalam gua sampai pada ada 2 manusia yang tanpa meminta apapun datang memberikannya makanan pakaian, walau mereka sendiri dari orang yang kekurangan.

Sampai suatu malam, Kuroko terbangun dengan perasaan aneh, bahwa ke 7 naga telah bertemu.

Ada keinginan kuat untuk Kuroko juga itu bergabung, namun sayang ia tak bisa.

Sebagai pengganti kehadirannya, ia meniup suling yang di buatkan oleh kedua anak manusia itu, sebagai pengganti kebosanan selama Kuroko di gua.

.

.

Setelah itu ke 7 naga berhasil menemukannya dan menyelamatkan Kuroko.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Setelah itu, pagi hari di dalam istana maupun di luar istanaTimur Laut, tengah ramai para penjaga maupun dayang istana.

"Kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya?" ucap Akashi sang naga dari Utara di sisinya ada orang lain, berwajah manis seperti kucing tampak begitu menurut pada Akashi, Kekasih?

"Ah, emp" Kuroko mengangguk.

"Ini Furihata Kouki, salah satu penasehat di kerajaan ku" Ucap Akashi mengenalkan, pemuda manis di sampingnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya desu~" ucap Kuroko sedikit canggung.

"Akashi-sama, saya akan kembali ke kerajaan" ucap Furihata menatap sang raja, sedikit dengan wajah yang memerah.

Kuroko yang melihat itu entah kenapa, Air mata turun dan berubah menjadi butiran butiran berlian kecil.

"Ku-Kuroko-sama?" Furihata melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menangis, sama terkejutnya dengan Akashi.

"Oi, Tetsuya ada apa, apa ada yang sakit?" Ucap Aksahi langsung mendekat.

"Ada apa ini, ribut ribut?"

"Chihiro?" ucap Akashi menyadari Mayuzumi Chihiro, sang naga dari barat datang.

"Mayuzumi-sama?" Furihata menunduk sambil memberi salam.

"Ah, Furihata-kun. Kau di sini juga rupanya. Pasti Akashi yang membawamu"

"Ya, Mayuzumi-sama" Furihata membenarkan, Kuroko yang mendengarnya entah kenapa semakin meneteskan air mata.

"Kau benar benar orang ke sayangan Akashi, Furihata-kun" ucap Mayuzumi tersenyum walau dalam hatinya tidak, layaknya orang yang sedang menyindir.

"Ma-yuzumi-sama?" Furihata sendiri menyadari kalau dirinya sedang di sindir.

"Oi, Chihiro. Cukup sampai di situ" Akashi membela sang penasehat.

"Kau benar. Maafkan atas kelancanganku, Furihata-kun. Kuroko apa kau sakit? Perlu kupanggilkan Midorima?"Ucap Chihiro melembut.

"Arigatou, Mayuzumi-sama"ucap Kuroko mulai sedikit meredakkan air matanya.

"Jangan panggil Mayuzumi, cukup Chihiro saja"

"Oi!" entah kenapa Akashi tidak terima.

"Chihiro-sama?" memiringkan kepalanya.

"Gak usah pakai sama, cukup Chihiro-nii sudah cukup" ucap Chihiro menjahili.

"Chihiro-nii" Kuroko mulai turun dari kasur dan berjalan mendekati Chihiro. Memeluknya perlahan lahan sambil memanggil manggil terus nama CHihiro.

"Yoshi yoshi, anak pintar berhentilah menangis, ya?" ucap Chihiro sedang Akashi dan Furihata hanya bisa menjadi penonton.

"Emp" Kuroko menurut.

"Kau belum mandikan, ayo aku bantu-" ucap Chihiro hendak menggiring Kuroko ke kamar mandi.

"Oi! Cukup bercandanya" Ucap Akashi mengeluarkan death glarenya yang mematikan.

"Hai hai, wakarimashita. Kuroko cepat mandilah, kami semua akan menunggu di lantai bawah" ucap Chihiro mengelus kepala Kuroko lembut.

Setelah itu ke tiga nya keluar ruangan meninggalkan Kuroko seorang diri.

.

.

.

30 MENIT KEMUDIAN. . . .

Setelah Kuroko mandi, ia berisap siap namun tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu kamar, disaat Kuroko tengah berpakaian.

"Kau, siapa?" ucap pria dengan suara bariton yang menyeramkan.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa ada di kamar Midorima!?"

"Shogo nii-san?" ucap Kise tiba tiba datang entah dari mana.

"Kise-sama?"ucap Kuroko sama tekejutnya.

"Ku-Ku-Kurokoooccchiiii?" ucap Kise gagap melihat tubuh indah Kuroko.

BUKK! tiba tiba pintu di tutup dari luar oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" ucap Akashi dengan glarenya.

"HIIII?" Kise dan Haizaki Shogo sama takutnya.

.

.

5 menit kemudian Kuroko sudah siap dan mulai keluar mencari ke7 naga yang lain.

"Oh kau yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya sang naga terakhir"

"Ano?"

"Jadi ini, naga yang tak tahu diri itu, hmpp" ucap Haizaki menindir kuroko terang terangan.

"Kau tahu betapa kau merepotkan naga lain karena kau menghilang?" ucap Haizaki memojokan Kuroko.

"go-gomennasai" ucap Kuroko juga merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja? Kuroko" ucap Haizaki menampakkan kebencian pada sang naga terakhir ini.

"Sumi-masen-"

BRUKKK

(Kuroko jadi seperti Violet Evergarden-anjing gilbert)

.

.

Entah apa penyebabnya, sejak Kuroko pingsan. ia tak bangun sampai 1000 tahun (10 abad) lamanya.

Apa yang di katakan Haizaki Sougo ternyata cukup membuat mental Kuroko shock.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, kalau Kuroko telah menghapus semua memori yang ada selama ia hidup.

"Tetsuya?"

". . ."

"Tet-"

"Anda siapa?"

"Aku bukan, Kuroko tetsuya yang kalian kenal. aku sisi gelap Kuroko Tetuya" menatap Akashi kosong.

"A-apa yang kau katakan?"

"di saat Kuroko Tetsuya yang asli sudah terlalu lelah untuk terluka. Maka aku akan muncul menggantikannya"

"Sampai?"

"Bisa sehari, bisa juga selamanya" ucap Kuroko berjalan menjauhi Akashi.

"Tetsuya?"

"Kalau begitu, aku sebagai naga barat laut, mohon undur diri"

Dan itu adalah hal terakhir di pertemuan Kuroko dengan Akashi, hingga saat ini berlalu begitu cepat di dunia manusia, para naga mulai berbaur dengan manusia, meski mereka tinggal di kuil kuil besar di daerah mereka kini tidak seperti dahulu kala, dimana mereka tinggal di dalam istana nan megah.

.

.

daerah barat laut kembali terkendali, setelah di pimpin oleh Kuroi-Kuroko Tetsuya, bahkan meski ada campur tangan dari ke 7 naga lainnya.

"hmp?"

tampak pria berambut kelabu bersimbah darah, di depan tempat terlarang milik kuroko tetsuya.

.

.

"Egh? Aku masih hidup kah?" Ucap Haizaki terbangun dengan luka yang sudah di obati oleh kuroko.

"Kenapa tidak mati saja?" ucap Kuroko sinis.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Jadi, katakan untuk apa kau berada di tempat terlarang miliku?" ucap Kuroko menatap Haizaki.

"Aku ingin hadiah untuk Ryouta, jadi-"

"AKu tak bisa memberikan benda terlarang itu, tapi kau bisa membawa ini sebagai gantinya"

Kuroko mengeluarkan cermin, indah cukup besar untuk cermin tangan, namun terlalu kecil untuk di dinding.

"Ini cermin buatanku, cermin ini terbuat dari sisiku sendiri, kau bisa memberikannya untuk Kise Ryouta sama" ucap Kuroko seakan itu bukan hal besar.

"Si-sisik mu? sisik naga terpilih bukankah sangat berharga? Apa tidak apa apa aku membawanya?" ucap Haizaki terbelalak.

"Ah, dengan syarat, bawa aku serta ke pesta ulang tahun Kise Ryouta sama. aku tidak di undang jadi aku tidak bisa datang begitu saja" ucap Kuroko.

"Ah, tentu saja"

.

.

Lalu hari yang di nantipun tiba, betapa terkejutnya pada naga terpilih yang lain, melihat kehadiran Kuroko tetsuya sang naga dari barat laut datang dengan pakaian yang begitu indah, bahkan lebih indah dari Kise ryouta yang tengah berulang tahun.

"AKu memberikan hadiah ini untuk, adikku tercinta. cermin yang terbuat dari sisik naga Kuroko tetsuya sendiri" ucap Haizaki, membuat kagum para pengunjung kuil, begitu pula para naga terpilih.

"Selanjutnya, aku Kuroko tetsuya, naga dari barat laut, yang tidak di undang ini belum sempat menyiapkan hadiah yang istimewa, karena itu aku akan membawakan lagu sebagai hadiah dariku"

"Ku-rokocchi~" ucap Kise merasa bersalah karena tak mengundang sang naga, bukannya karena tidak mau hanya saja-

Kuroko tidak duduk di tengah para naga terpilih, ataupun di tempat para tamu kuil, namun ia duduk bersama dengan para pemusik di atas tanah berlapiskan tikar tipis, sembari melantunkan melodi indah dengan sulingnya, di ikuti para penari ber kimono indah menari nari di depan para naga terpilih.

"Kurokocchi, gomen~" Kise yang sesekali memandang Kuroko.

"Ini?" ucap Akashi tiba tiba.

"Kau juga merasakannya, sei?"

"Ada apa nodayo?"

"Kuroko, memberikan sedikit kekuatan spitritualnya dalam melodinya, berharap agar Kise panjang umur dan sehat selalu" ucap Chihiro memandang lurus dengan serius.

"Seberubah apapu, Tetsu tetaplah tetsu" ucap Aomine menatap senang.

.

.

100 tahun kemuidian, kejadian yang tak terduga tergadi.

DEG DEG DEG

DEG!

TIba tiba aura naga terakhi, Kuroko tetsuya menghilang.

"INI?" dan ke 7 naga lainnya merasakan hal yang sama, di tempat yang berbeda beda.

Mereka sadar bahwa penguasa naga terpilih barat laut kini berganti, menjadi-

HAIZAKI SHOUGO - kakak tiri dari naga terpilih KISE RYOUTA.

Akashi tengah menuju ke arah kuil milik Kuroko dahulu, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, ternyata semuanya juga ikut, sampailah ke 7 naga serta 1 naga baru di kuil Kuroko.

Kuil kecil itu tak memiliki pengurus, Kuroko mengurusnya seorang diri, namun kuil itu terawat dan bersih, semua rapih tanpa kotor dan debu.

"Kuroko?" Akashi yang pertama kali memasuki kuil, namun tak juga ia menemukan batang hidungnya.

Namun begitu mereka kembali ke halaman kuil, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan, pemuda berambut pendek babyblue, bersama dengan ke 4 anak kecil berusia 5 tahun.

"Pah, kayano mau makan ramen sama gyoza" ucap anak kecil itu.

"ehh, tapi Asano mau udon" ucap anak berambut merah ke orenan.

"Baiklah baiklah, kalau Nagisa dan Karma mau apa?"

"Aku apa ajah, pah" ucap anak berambut sama dengan Asano.

"Aku juga" ucap nagisa yang berambut panjang sama dengan kayano, di kuncir twintail.

"Ku-Kuroko?" Ucap Akashi, dan yang lain sama terkejutnya dengan Akashi.

"A-Akashi-sama? Kayano, Nagisa, Asano, Karma, beri hormat mereka semua adalah para naga terpilih, dari seluruh penjuru mata angin" ucap Kuroko memberi hormat dengan membungkuk dalam

"Kuroko? kau, jangan bilang kalau kau sengaja memberikan energi spiritualmu agar kau bisa menjadi manusia, nodayo"

"Eh? Kurokocchi?" ucap Kise merasa bersalah.

"Hai, Midorima-sama benar"

"Tapi kenapa Kuroko?" ucap chihiro mempertanyakan sikap Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi-sama" ucap Kuroko kini tidak memanggilnya sebagai kakak lagi.

"Jangan marahi papah kami,mau naga atau raja tak akan aku maafkan!" ucap Asano, dan karma memandang tajam para naga terpilih dengan kemarahan.

". . ."Nagisa dan Kayano memeluki kedua kaki Kuroko hingga tak bisa bergerak.

"Kalian siapanya Tetsu? Tidak mungkin Tetsu memiliki an-" ucap Aomine.

"Mereka semua anakku, Aomine-sama!" ucap Kuroko meninggikan suaranya.

"Papah" ucap ke empatnya hampir meneteskan air mata karena senang, dan Nijimura serta murasakibara hanya diam memperhatikan mereka dengan serius.

"Akan ada saat kau menyesal di kemudian hari, Kuroko" ucap Akashi memperingati Kuroko.

"tak ada hidup yang tanpa penyesalan, Akashi-sama" ucap Kuroko mantap.

"Saat mereka semua mati kau pasti akan menangis, kau tahu bukan, kehidupan manusia secepat mengedipkan kelopak mata, bagi kita" ucap Akashi.

"Pada saat itu aku akan kembali pada kalian" ucap Kuroko, menatap sedih ke 4 anak mereka.

"papah~" ucap ke empat anak itu memeluki kaki Kuroko.

.

.

.

Benar apa yang di katakan Akashi, umur manusia seperti jam pasir yang sangat kecil, singkat dan sangat rapuh.

Hari itu Kuroko di bawah awan mendung yang bergemuruh akan petir, menatap 4 kuburan ukuran pria dewasa di depannya, menatap dengan kesedihan dan air mata, mencoba mengingat kembali kebahagiaan yang ia lalui bersama ke 4 anak angkatnya yang kini sudah tertidur untuk selamanya di bawah tanah yang dingin di bawah kakinya.

"Tetsu, aku datang menjemputmu" ucap Aomine sang naga terpilih dari tenggara.

"Aomine-sama, dan haizaki-sama"

"Ayo Akashi sudah menunggu mu" ucap Haizaki.

"Wakatta, Haizaki-sama"

Lalu merekapun berubah mejadi naga kembali dan kini pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh di arah utara, mereka tidak tinggal di kuil kembali namun tepat di sebuah istana yang sangat jauh dari jamahan manusia.

tempat ke 8 naga terpilih berkumpul di tambah Kuroko, sang mantan naga terpilih.

.

.

"Ini ruanganmu, istirahatlah. kau tampak kedinginan, Tetsu" ucap Aomine mengusap rambut Kuroko yang basah.

"Arigatou, Aomine-sama" ucap Kuroko tersenyum kecil, namun tampak sangat jelas kalau ia lelah.

" AKu memang sangat lelah, kalau begitu aku permisi, Aomine-sama, Haizaki-sama"

Pintupun di tutup perlahan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Waktu berputar begitu cepat, sampai waktu makan malam Kuroko tidak keluar kamar.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ini aku Kise Ryouta-ssu" ucap pria berambut sedikit panjang di antara naga yang lain, namun tak sepanjang rambut Kuroko dahulu, sebelum ia tinggal bersama ke 4 anak angkatnya.

"Kise-sama, ada apa?" Kuroko membuka pintu besar itu perlahan.

"Ku-Kurokocchi? Ra-rambutmu?"Kise terkejut dengan rambut Kuroko yang kembali memanjang seperti dahulu, padahal Aomine dan Haizaki liat adalah rambut pendek sama seperti manusia.

"Ah ini? mungkin karena energi para naga yang berkumpul di satu tempat, jadi kekuatanku pun pulih dengan sempurna seperti dahulu kala" ucap Kuroko keluar ruangan menggunakan baju kimono biasa berwarna hitam dengan rambut di sanggul setengah, oleh tusuk kayu tua miliknya dulu, wajahnya sudah tak selelah tadi.

"Waktu makan malam tiba, semua sudah pada berkumpul di meja makan-ssu"

"Eh? Tapi aku bukan naga terpilih lagi, apakah tidak apa-apa aku makan semeja dengan para naga terpilih?" ucap Kuroko merasa tidak enak, karena haknya sudah bukan menjadi hanya lagi.

"Akashicchi sendiri yang bilang, kalau Kurokocchi harus makan malam bersama kami" ucap Kise memegang tangan Kuroko agar tak kabur.

"A-Arigatou Kise-sama" ucap Kuroko berjalan seperti terseret karena langkah Kise yang terburu-buru karena gembira.

.

.

Begitu sampai di meja makan, tampak ke 8 naga sudah berkumpul dengan sibuknya membincangkan sesuatu yang seru, sampai tak menyadari Kuroko dan Kise sudah masuk ruang makan, keucali Akashi Seijuuro sang naga dari utara.

"Kuroko, Okaeri" ucap Akashi tersenyum.

"Tadaima, AKashi-sama" ucap Kuroko membalas sedikit senyumnya. Akshi mendekati Kuroko, maraih tangan kanan Kuroko dan mengecupnya dengan dalam sampai tubuh Akashi membungkuk, bahkan para naga yang lain sama terkejutnya dengan Kuroko.

"A-A-Akashi-sama?"

"AKu senang kau kembali tanpa mengingkari ucapanmu, Kuroko" ucap Akashi lalu mengarahkan Kuroko ke kursinya.

"Hai, Akashi-sama. Hamba Kuroko Tetsuya, siap melayani ke 8 naga terpilih sebagai abdi setia (pelayan)" ucap Kuroko, kepada ke 8 naga terpilih.

"Mulai sekarang kita semua satu keluarga, kami semua keluargamu. jadi jangan merendahkan dirimu, di sini tak ada manusia, semua yang bekerja di sini adalah siluman dan para peri hutan. disini tak ada manusia, jadi kau bisa tenang" ucap AKashi.

"Wakarimashita, Akashi-sama"

"AKu akan mengantarmu berkeliling Tetsuya" ucap CHihiro sang naga barat.

"Apakah tidak apa apa, Shuzo?" ucap Akashi seolah minta ijin.

"Ah, tidak apa apa" ucap naga dari barat daya itu, Nijimura Shuzo.

"Arigatou, Chihiro-sama"

"Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai acara makan ini" ucap Akashi seolah ia yang paling di tuakan di sini.

namun tiba tiba-

DWAAAARRRRRR!

Petir menyambar keras mengakibatkan energi yang mengalir untuk bola bola energi tergangu oleh listrik dari petir yang sangat dekat tadi, alhasil ruangan menjadi gelap gulita, kecuali, Kise seorang diri yang terang dengan warna kuning emasnya menerangi ruangan.

"Oi? tetsu? Dimana Tetsu?" ucap naga dari Tenggara, mencari keberadaan Kuroko di ruangan yang hampir gelap gulita kalau bukan berkat Kise.

"Tetsuya? Tetsu-chin? Tetsuya?" semua orang memanggil manggil namanya.

"Waaaa!?" ucap kise tiba tiba terjatuh dari kursi.

"Kise berisik! tak bisakah kau lihat kami sedang mencari-" ucap Midorima kesal.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?" ucap Kise sadar bahwa ada yang memeluknya tiba tiba dari bawah meja hingga ia terjatuh dengan kuroko yang sedang memeluknya erat.

"Tubuhnya gemeteran~" ucap Murasakibara.

"Apa mungkin, tetsuya takut dengan gelap?"

". . ." Kuroko memejamkan matanya, sembari memeluk erat kise.

"Tidak usah takut-ssu, aku disini-ssu, kami semua disini-ssu" ucap kise seketika satu ruangan menjadi terang oleh tubuh kise, dan Kuroko perlahan mulai berani membuka matanya.

"Semua akan baik baik saja" ucap Akashi mendekati Kuroko.

"wakatta" dengan wajah di penuhi air mata kuroko mencoba untuk tidak takut, namun tubuhnya masih gemetar, ia pun mengankat wajahnya namun tak melepaskan pelukannya sampai kise dan Kuroko dalam posisi duduk di lantai.

'KA-KAWAIIII!' ucap semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut, mengakui kemanisan Kuroko tetsuya sang mantan naga dari barat laut.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Tanpa menunggu lama, lampu kristal dan energi cahaya kembali menyala.

"tetsuya, kau bisa bangun, sudah menyala semua"

". . ." Kurokopun membuka matanya.

"Jangan takut lagi Tetsu-chin" ucap Murasakibara mendekati.

'Emp, wakatta. Arigatou Kise-sama, Murasakibara-sama"

.

.

Besok harinya, di saat belum ada yang terbangun dari tidurnya Kuroko sudah bangun dan membantu para pelayan di dapur, menyiapkan makanan untuk para naga terpilih.

"Kuroko-sama, bisa membantu di sini. tapi, tolong jangan sampai terluka~ saya mohon" ucap kepala koki di sana yang merupakan siluman yang cukup tua namun berbadan besar seperti murasakibara.

"Wakarimashita" ucap kuroko mantap.

Hingga pukul 8 Kuroko sudah selesai menyiapkan semua makanan di meja makan.

Namun entah mengapa Akashi tak kunjung juga datang ke ruang makan.

tok tok tok

"Akashi-sama, waktunya makan pagi" ucap Kuroko mengetuk pintu.

"Aku tidak-"

"Akashi-sama?"

Saat itu untuk pertama kali, Kuroko melihat wujud asli Akashi. dengan kimono hitam dan merah dengan corak naga merah ekor naga muncul dari balik belakang kimono, sedang tubuhnya bersinar dengan kobaran api namun tak membakar kimononya.

"Tet-suya?"

". . ." Lalu Kuroko yang terpesona,selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Akashi.

"Tetsuya?" wajah Akashi merah padam karena keadaannya yang sekarang.

Namun sebelum Kuroko jatuh ke pelukan AKashi, tiba tiba ada yang menarik Kuroko dari belakang.

"Tetsuya, menjauh dari AKashi" ucap CHihiro sang naga dari barat.

"Ma-yuzumi-sama?" ucap Kuroko segera tersadar akan pikatan pesona Akashi.

"Egh!" Akashi lagi lagi merasakaan kalau kekuatannya terlalu berkoar koar.

"Akashi minum ini, nodayo" ucap Midorima melemparkan sebuah pil besar berwarna hitam mencurigakan, namun tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengunyahnya.

"Egh!" ucap Akashi langsung terduduk, seolah energi yang besar tadi menghilang lenyap enah kemana.

.

.

.

setelah kejadian kemarin, AKashi sedikit menjaga jarak dengan yang lain. ia sering tak ikut acara makan bersama dengan para naga yang lain.

hingga suatu pagi, tak sengaja kuroko melihat akashi pada saat ia hendang membangunkan nya, akashi tak ada di ruangannya, namun ia melihat akashi dari jendela istana, tengah berjalan ke arah danau.

"A-akashi-sama?" ucap Kuroko segera menyusul, memanggil dari kejauhan.

"Te-tetsuya?" uacp AKashi terkejut, tenyata ia tak sendirian, ia bersama dengan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. furihata kouki.

"ku-kuroko-sama?" ucap furihata yang berada di dalam kolam, dengan keadaan yang setengah telanjang, berbeda dengan akashi yang masih dengan pakaian lengkapnya.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Kuroko merasa kalau ia seharusnya tak berada di sini, kuroko yang tak bisa berubah menjadi naga seenaknya, berbeda dengan dahulu. langsung bertindak layaknya pelayan, dan memohon undur diri.

"Tetsuya, kembalilah ke dalam istana. jangan keluar tanpa pengawal" ucap akashi.

"baik, akashi-sama. kalau begitu saya mohon pamit, akashi-sama, futihata-sama" ucap kuroko mengucap nama furihata dengan sangat sopan.

"A? Kuroko-sama?" ucap furihata, merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap sang mantan naga terpilih.

"kouki, fokus saja dengan keadaanmu. jangan menghawatirkan hal lain" ucap akashi sedikit dingin.

"ta-tapi, akashi-sama?"

"kouki" ucap akashi menyentuh bahu sang orang kepercayaannya itu.

"hai, akashi-sama"

.

.

'ah hari ini hari ulang tahunku' ucap kuroko dalam hati. namun tanpa ia tahu, apa yang ia katakan maka seluruh naga terpilih pun dapat mendengarnya.

"Eh? Tetsuya? Tetsu? Kuroko? Kuro-chin? Kurokocchi? Kuroko? Kuroko? Kuroko?"

saat di dalam istana Kuroko tengah berjalan ke arah dapur hendak menyiapkan sarapan, ia menatap ke jendela.

"Salju-kah, sudah lama aku tak melihat salju"

Kuroko berjalan ke lorong istana yang terbuka, berjlaan menghadap ke taman bunga yang mulai tertutup salju.

ia mulai berjalan ke arah taman, dimana salju mulai turun dengan lebatnya.

"Salju-"

"Tetsu? apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" ucap salah satu naga terpilih bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Eh? Aomine-sama" ucap Kuroko dengan baju yang sudah sedikit basah.

"Diluar dingin, pakailah ini kau bisa sakit nanti" ucap Aomine melepas jubahnya dan menyelimukannya di pundak Kuroko.

"Arigatou, Aomine-sama. saya lupa harus membangunkan para naga yang lain" ucap Kuroko hendak pergi.

"Mereka sudah bangun" ucap Aomine menghentikan langkah Kuroko.

"Eh?"

"Daiki? Tetsuya? apa yang kalian lakukan di bawah salju seperti itu?" ucap Akashi yang sudah ada di dalam istana.

"A-akashi sama? Furihata-sama ?" ucap Kuroko tidak menemukan furihata kouki bersama Akashi.

"Furihata? kau masih berhubungan dengan penghianat itu?" ucap Aomine kesal.

"Jaga bicaramu!" ucap Akashi menatap Aomine dengan aur membunuh.

"Ah, ya ya ya. aku akan menutup mulutku, bagaimanapun dia orang kesayanganmu bukan-"

BBRUUKKKK!

Akashi melempar Aomine seperti melempar kertas. ke atas tumpukkan salju.

"Akashi-sama?!" ucap Kuroko snagat terkejut.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko aku tidak apa apa" ucap daiki berdiri sembari membersihkan bajunya dari salju, seperti bukan hal yang luar biasa, dirinya di lempar akashi.

"Eh?" ucap Kuroko mnyentuh hidungnya, seperti ada yang mengalir, darah?

Bruk! Tubuh tetsuya terjatuh keras ke atas salju, kesadaran Kurokopun ikut menghilang seperti hujan yang turun.

"Tetsu/Tetsuya?!"

Dengan cepat Aomine yang lebih dekat dengan Kuroko, menggendongnya ke dalam istana, di ikuti oleh Akashi. Midorimapun di panggil oleh AKashi, untuk memeriksa Kuroko.

"Tenanglah nodayo, Kuroko hanya panas dalam" ucap Midorima menangkan.

"Hanya panas dalam? kenapa dia bisa sampai pingsan?" ucap Akashi, tak terima dengan penjelasan singkat Midorima.

"Ah, perubahan suhu yang tiba tiba, tubuh Kuroko kini tak sekuat sewaktu ia menjadi naga murni nodayo" ucap Midorima.

"Naga murni? Apa maksudnya" ucap chihiro mulai sedikit panik.

"Kini tubuhnya adalah setengah naga dan setengah manusia. mungkin kalian sendiri tahu alasannya bukan" ucap midorima membenarkan kacamatanya yang tak turun sedikitpun.

"Egh~ jadi kalian sudah tahu" ucap Kuroko mulai terbangun.

"jadi Kurokocchi sebenarnya sudah tahu-ssu?" ucap kise paling berisik.

"Akupun tidak tahu awalnya, Kise-sama" ucap Kuroko mulai posisi duduk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami, kuro-chin?" ucap Murasakibara.

"aku rasa, tidak masalah bila tak memberitahu para naga terpilih. lagi pula saya hanya pelayan di sini, tidak akan membebani para naga terpilih" ucap Kuroko santai.

"Kau tak ingin membebani kami, tapi lihat sekarang, kau sangat membebani kami" ucap Akashi mentap tajam Kuroko, sedang Furihata Kouki masih berada di sisi Akashi.

"A-Akashi-sama?" ucap Kouki serba salah.

"I-Itu~" Kuroko pun sadar akan hal itu.

"Oi, Akashi jangan berlebihan" ucap Nijimura.

"Sa-saya tidak akan mengulanginya kembali" ucap Kuroko kini baru merasakan jarak antara dirinya dan Akashi sang Naga terpilih yang paling berkuasa, sangat amatlah besar.

"Kalau begitu,

dsjhbasdkhjuidwebjbashiuejbdasbiouwe

baisyiewqgdoashlkhasiugasdb-"

"?" semua tak bisa bergerak, tak bisa berbicara, hanya Kuroko yang dapat bebicara, ia terus membaca mantra, dan tubuhnya mulai bersinar dan udara semakin dingin.

"asnoiiasdnjkasdasbdiubewbasbigasduibjhads

asbiuasbjdhjasdvbvdasjbpoasiugasd

buiysadbjkbasidgbadsbbyigabsjb

ATASAN NAMA NAGA YANG LEMAH INI

AKU, KUROKO TETSUYA

MELEPASKAN SEMUANYA DAN AKAN KEMBALI PADANYA"

'TETUYA?

MELEPASKAN?

KEMBALI?'

"SAYONARA" ucap Kuroko tiba tiba tubuhnya mulai retak dan sedikit demi sedikit menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, dan para naga sudah bisa bergerak kembali.

TBC


End file.
